Touch
by XxXLovely-LetdownXxX
Summary: Sometimes it's just easier to hate someone.


_Recently, I discovered a renewed interest in writing fanfiction, and this is the lovely (not really) gem I came up with. Enjoy. _

It was the first proper conversation they had in days. Hell, it was the fist time they spoke civilly to each other in days, which was a shock considering their conversation was about James neglecting his duties as Head Boy.

"All I'm saying is you can't keep letting him get away with everything because he's your friend," Lily was saying as the two entered the common room that evening. It was mostly empty, save for a few students trying desperately to finish last minute homework.

"And all I'm saying is you need to lighten up. It was a one time thing," James said. He was making that face again, the one she hated. His eyes were full of mischief, his smile playful.

"It's an all the time thing," Lily said with a frown.

She stood facing him, a hand on her hip, waiting for his next attempt to get himself out of trouble. She thought the responsibility of being Head Boy would be enough to make him grow up a little, but it didn't. He would never change.

"You take this job way too seriously," said James.

"You don't take it seriously enough," Lily countered.

"See, we balance each other out," he said with a grin.

Lily continued to frown. Why couldn't he be more responsible?

James gripped her shoulders, "Relax."

Lily shrugged him off and turned away. The common room was now empty. She looked for something to occupy herself with to avoid an awkward situation. James laughed behind her.

"What?" she asked impatiently as she turned to face him once more.

"Admit it. You thought it was funny when I sent that group of third years running," he said.

Lily smiled reluctantly, "Yeah, it was."

"I don't know what they were thinking. That corner's one of the worst hiding places in this castle," James said shaking his head.

Lily laughed, "You would know."

James nodded in agreement, "I would."

Lily watched him for a few seconds. He was leaning casually against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. As always, he had a smile on his face. She wondered how he could always be so carefree. It almost wasn't fair.

"See, you're not so tense anymore. We really do balance each other out, don't we?" he said, breaking her concentration.

Lily looked away, afraid of what James might see if she continued to look at him, "Keep telling yourself that," she said softly.

She noticed James push himself away from the wall. He was smirking. She didn't have to see his face to know. He could be so infuriating sometimes.

"I think you're starting to realize that too," he said smugly.

Lily glared at him. Everything about him was irritating.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

James's smile softened a little as he stepped away from the wall and toward her.

"I think you're starting to realize I'm not so bad after all." He came closer, a sly smile forming from the corners of his lips.

"Is that right?" she asked. She backed away with every step he took, trying to maintain her distance.

Her heel made contact with the wall first. She could have turned in the opposite direction and gone up to her dormitory, or she could have easily sidestepped him and their game would have gone on had she allowed it. Instead, she remained against the wall and allowed him to close the gap between them. She felt herself smile as he leaned over her.

"Yeah, that's right," he said.

Before she could fully comprehend the situation, their lips made contact. She leaned into the kiss with such conviction she surprised even herself. She couldn't be sure who made the first move, but James definitely broke the kiss.

She stood rooted against the wall, lips parted, eyes wide, as she watched James back away from her. He paused just before going up to his dormitory. Then there it was that same sly smile, and the mischievous twinkle in his eye that was enough to drive her crazy.

"Good night," he said softly and he turned to go up the stairs.

Lily watched him retreat, her brows knitted together in upset confusion. She bit her lip. Perhaps this was just another joke and he would appear any second, but then she heard a door close in the distance. He wasn't coming back, not tonight.

She sighed. Why was she so upset? She should have been furious with him for thinking he could just kiss her like that. Or did she kiss him? No, this was nothing more than typical James. Once again, he was up to something, trying to be cute, get on her good side. It wasn't going to work. Or had it already?

Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was having this effect on her. Impatiently she wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt stupid for crying. There was absolutely no reason for it. James meant nothing to her. Or did he? She couldn't believe she was entertaining the idea. It was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

If there was one thing Lily was certain of when she finally went up to bed that night, it was this: She hated James Potter.


End file.
